tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Reds vs. Blues
Reds vs. Blues is an upcoming episode from the nineteenth season. Plot One day, the Sodor United Football Team are having a football match (soccer in some countries) against Barrow, with the Fat Controller being the referee. He summons Thomas and James to give them a job of transporting a lot of passengers to and from to the football field at Dryaw, adding that they must work together. Thomas and James' work goes on well at first, when they collect their first passengers, who cheer for them because of their paint matching the football teams' colours. The fans of the Sodor United team cheer for Thomas, while the fans of the Barrow team cheer for James. During their first journey to Dryaw, Thomas and James decide to have a competition to see which team is the best, despite Annie and Clarabel trying to remind them what the Fat Controller said about working together. After dropping their first loads of passengers, Thomas and James continue collecting more loads of passengers throughout the day. James collects more Barrow fans from Brendam Docks, while Thomas collects more Sodor United fans from Kellsthorpe, and on each journey back to Dryaw, they both try to arrive first. Not long before the start of the football match, Thomas and James have to collect one last load of passengers each. James becomes impatient when his passengers are moving slowly, and decides to leave right away so to try and get to Dryaw before Thomas, unaware that his passengers are actually the Barrow football players. The guard tries to stop James, but to no avail. Meanwhile, Thomas decides not to stop at Kellsthorpe, unaware that the Fat Controller is waiting at the station while eating an ice cream. The Fat Controller yells out to Thomas, but Thomas is too far away to hear him. Thomas and James soon catch up with each other, and race back to Dryaw to try and win the competition. They both arrive at the same time, but they keep arguing on who got there first, before deciding to see which team is the best. However, they only find the Sodor United players, who are complaining about having no opponent team or referee. This makes Thomas and James immediately realise their mistakes, just as Percy arrives, with the Barrow players unhappily heading to the field, while the Fat Controller gives Thomas and James a yellow card for their rivalry. He also threatens to give them a red card if they make another mistake, telling them that a red card means a football player is out of the game for causing bad behaviour. With Thomas admitting that he and James do not want to be sent to their sheds, the Fat Controller reminds them to work together to take everyone back home, no matter which team they support. As the match starts, Thomas and James apologise to each other, admitting that it is better for them to work together. Just then, the ball is shot up into the air and lands on Thomas' funnel. One of the players asks to have it back, and Thomas releases steam out of his funnel to shoot the ball back onto the field and into one of the goals. Characters * Thomas * James * Percy * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * Sir Robert Norramby * The Grumpy Passenger * Sodor United Football Team * Barrow Football Fan * Edward (does not speak) * Diesel (cameo) * Salty (cameo) * The Mayor of Sodor (cameo) * Lady Hatt (cameo) * Dowager Hatt (cameo) Several workmen, football supporters and football players speak and some of them are voiced by Keith Wickham in both dubs. Locations * Kellsthorpe Road * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam Docks * Dryaw * Dryaw FC * Shunting Yards * Barrow (mentioned) Trivia * This is the first time Barrow has been mentioned in the television series. * When Thomas does not stop at the station, The Fat Controller's recording, "Ah! Thomas! Thomas! Stop!" from The Adventure Begins is re-used. * Percy breaks the fourth wall. Goofs * Some of the members of both the Sodor and Barrow football teams look exactly the same. Quotes * James: Come on, you Reds! * Percy (as he looks at the camera): And then there was trouble Merchandise * TrackMaster - Blue Team Thomas * Books - Reds Against Blues! Home Media Releases UK/AUS/US * Start Your Engines! Gallery File:RedsVsBluestitlecard.PNG|Title Card File:RedsVsBluesjapanesetitlecard.PNG|Japense Title Card File:RedsVsBlues1.PNG File:RedsVsBlues2.PNG File:RedsVsBlues3.PNG File:RedsVsBlues5.PNG File:RedsVsBlues4.PNG File:RedsVsBlues6.PNG File:RedsVsBlues7.PNG File:RedsVsBlues8.PNG File:RedsVsBlues10.PNG File:RedsVsBlues11.PNG File:RedsVsBlues12.PNG File:RedsVsBlues14.PNG File:RedsVsBlues15.PNG File:RedsVsBlues16.PNG File:RedsVsBlues17.PNG File:RedsVsBlues18.PNG File:RedsVsBlues19.PNG Merchandise Gallery File:TrackmasterBlueTeamThomas.png|TrackMaster Blue Team Thomas File:RedsAgainstBlues!.png|Reds Against Blues! Book Episode File:Reds vs Blues - British Narration File:Reds vs Blues - American Narration Source * http://www.mygofer.com/trackmaster8482-blue-team-thomas/p-004W001029945041P Category:Episodes Category:Season 19 episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video